


杂七杂八的东西

by gw486101



Category: halbruce - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gw486101/pseuds/gw486101





	杂七杂八的东西

谁之错  
不，那不是你的错  
他想这么说，可一种无形的力量勒住了他的喉咙那个再熟悉不过的人低着头，双手掩住眼脸  
说点什么  
――我只是想修复我的过错，让一切回到正轨  
――……  
他不知道为什么要这么说，或许是为自己辩解，或许为了减轻自己的罪恶感，或许是内心几乎将他吞噬的空虚感让他几乎窒息  
哈尔回头对他笑，嘴角上扬，末端汇成一个好看的弧度，他漂浮在瞭望塔外，与布鲁斯隔着一层屏障，戴着灯戒的那只手在空中画出一个爱心  
布鲁斯看向他，年轻的棕发男人背后映衬着浩瀚无垠的星河，无数色彩相互交织融合，美的震撼人心。但有什么东西更吸引布鲁斯，牵引着他的心，若有若无地跳动  
他闭上眼，再次睁开眼睛，哈尔两鬓的白发刺眼  
对不起，原谅我  
他想这么说，但他没有勇气开口  
在他干了这么多不可原谅的事后？在他亲手毁掉所有定义自己的东西后，从那颗最明亮的星变成罪不可赦的罪人后，他还怎么让别人重新再去接受他？他最恨的人是自己。  
――你什么时候才肯原谅自己？  
你背负得太多了，太多自愿的，太多被迫的。没人能独自承受这一切  
你需要帮助  
他抬头，那双棕色的眼睛闪烁着微光。一抹闪耀的金一闪而过。  
――你一定恨透了我  
长久的沉默，布鲁斯只是站着，以一种过去他对哈尔的姿态，俯视。  
他们什么都没说，然后哈尔站了起来，身形甚至摇晃了几下。  
――你到底经历了什么，哈尔？  
他说，抱歉，我知道你不欢迎我。他的手指揪着那件一如既往的夹克的衣角。  
他退后两步，拉开了两人的距离  
――不……  
他突然说，在哈尔转头将要离开之际，伸手触及了哈尔的手腕。哈尔像是被火烫了一下。  
……不，良久的沉默，布鲁斯开口说道，他紧紧攥着哈尔的手腕，最后迈出了那一步。  
他拥抱了哈尔，他现在比以前瘦得多，形同骨架，皮肤上还又残留着褪不去的冰冷。  
缓缓地，布鲁斯感觉到哈尔回抱住自己，用力地，紧紧地。  
――欢迎回来，哈尔。

坟墓  
【布鲁斯韦恩 哥谭之子】

没有奢华的墓碑，没有墓志铭，没有哪怕一个前来悼念的人。  
被粗糙地镌刻在石碑上的，那个曾经为多少人所关注的名字甚至没有被很好地写上去，几个字母已经脱落。  
周围并没有新鲜的泥土，因为没有找到布鲁斯·韦恩的尸体。但毫无疑问的是他已经死了。哥谭人并没有为这位意外失去亿万财产并在两天后死去的资本家身上过多哀悼与伤心。尽管人们知道这个所谓“资本家”为这座华丽奢靡的城市付出了多少金钱。  
人们知道，他们只是不在乎。  
生前多么风光无限，多么受万人追随，却也只在几夜之间失去所有，包括生命。  
或许人们依然会谈起他，只不过是作为可以博得关注的笑料。  
多么可悲又可笑。  
哥谭城区霓虹灯高高悬映在半空，行色匆匆的人们不时抬头看一眼。  
那是布鲁斯韦恩生前的映像。  
一号行政官执意要将这人的样子示众，或许是在讽刺，或许只是表达虚伪的不值得一提的纪念。  
布鲁斯韦恩？什么，他死了，前几天的事？噢。  
死了就死了，他再无任何价值，何必要在一具不能有利于自己的尸体上耗费精力呢。他死了，哥谭还活着，哪怕他早已成为哥谭的心脏。失去了心脏还能存活多长时间？这都不重要。永远活在当下，永远以自我为中心，永远利己损人，这是哥谭的生存法则。  
凄风冷雨夹着夜风吹过，那人却像失去了感觉。他跪下来，手指划过石碑，抚摸着上面的纹路。  
“他们怎么敢这么对你……”  
喃喃自语的声音被风切割的支离玻碎，像无数片玻璃散落在空气中，却迟迟没有落下。  
他们不了解你，但我知道你。  
这就是你誓死要守卫的城市吗，布鲁斯？  
看你现在落得了什么结局，你要被遗忘了，永远地从历史被抹除，留下的只有记忆与往日的旧报纸上的花边新闻。  
那不会发生的，有我在就不会。  
男人在冰冷的石碑上留下一个吻，虔诚又神圣。  
“我会找到你的。活要见人，死要见尸。”

（因为自己腿疼的产物）  
操操操操操操……  
那真的很疼，尤其当你的膝盖疼得像被火烧还要装的像平常一样满不在乎并且照惯例跟联盟顾问杠上两句时，集中注意力？拜托，那真的很难。  
联盟顾问意识到绿灯侠在会议上走神了，又一次。倒不是说他走神很不寻常，从他们第一次见面蝙蝠侠就已经见识到了绿灯侠的本事，很了不起，但他不专心。就比如现在，他已经安安分分地坐了将近20分钟，甚至没有将他的脚放在桌子上，而且他过多关注他的膝盖了，布鲁斯是指，绷紧了肌肉双手放在膝盖上的动作。  
我们难得回地球一趟的绿灯侠此时正巴不得离开，但他还没和蝙蝠说上话更没什么合理又不丢人的理由，也就是反对他的一切看法的那种 友 好 交 谈。  
哈尔只想把腿冻在冰里好让他的腿不那么疼，同时又想让布鲁斯快点结束会议，也许可以和他炫耀炫耀自己过去两个月的传奇故事再顺便找机会怼他几句，即使有时那真的显得很幼稚。所以他只好瞪着蝙蝠侠，然而后者自始至终都没回他一眼。  
布鲁斯当然注意到了哈尔的目光。


End file.
